


late night vibes

by jaemjenmines



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Dom Na Jaemin, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nipple Play, Somnophilia, Sub Lee Jeno, Top Na Jaemin, Top Park Jisung (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemjenmines/pseuds/jaemjenmines
Summary: jeno tidak tau kapan ia mulai menyukai jaemin, sahabat sekaligus teman satu grup bandnya, nct dream.





	late night vibes

****

jeno tidak tau kapan ia merasakan hal ini. yang pasti, saat jaemin kembali dari hiatusnya, jeno merasa sangat senang. saat itu dia pikir itu hal wajar karena dia dan jaemin adalah sahabat dan waktu mereka jarang bertemu saat jaemin sedang pemulihan dari cedera yang dialaminya serta dirinya yang sibuk dengan promosi dan menghadiri smtown. tapi semakin hari, ia semakin sering memperhatikan jaemin, melihatnya secara diam-diam saat jaemin tidak memperhatikannya. sahabatnya yang dulu terlihat manis sekarang terlihat sangat manly dan tampan. dia tau dirinya sendiri tampan, akhem, tapi tampan jaemin berbeda menurutnya. bahkan tinggi jaemin lebih tinggi darinya. dan itulah yang membuat jantung jeno berdetak lebih kencang.

ia pikir ia jatuh cinta kepada jaemin. memang sebelumnya ia pikir perasaannya ini hanyalah rasa kagum kepada sahabatnya itu. tapi saat dia melakukan pencarian di laman pencarian, mengetikan gejala-gejala yang ia alami saat berinteraksi dengan jaemin. dan saat hasil pencariannya muncul, jeno berpikir dia sudah gila.

dia tau jaemin itu, apa istilahnya? lurus. ia pernah melihat jaemin kencan dengan wanita saat sebelum mereka debut. walaupun ya, hubungan kencan mereka tidak bertahan lebih dari tiga hari.

dan jikalaupun jaemin 'tidak lurus', seperti dirinya, tetap ia tidak akan bisa berkencan dengan jaemin, selain karena disaat berpisah hubungan persahabatan mereka akan renggang, berkencan dengan member se-band tentu akan merusak citra band mereka, dan mungkin merusak karir mereka di industri musik dan entertainment ini. apalagi korea selatan masih belum terbuka dengan hubungan sesama jenis.

jeno tidak ingin merusak mimpinya, terutama jaemin yang telah mengorbankan banyak waktunya untuk melakukan masa pelatihan. jadi mungkin untuk kebaikannya dan jaemin, ia bisa menahan perasaannya ini. dengan melihat jaemin saja sudah cukup baginya. mungkin? 

****

jeno agak bingung saat managernya menyuruhnya langsung pulang setelah menjadi mc the show, dia pikir dia akan melakukan vlive mingguannya di ruang tunggu the show untuk memperlihatkan sticker album terbaru mereka yang sudah jeno bawa sejak berangkat tadi. dan tidak mungkin juga dia harus melakukan vlive-nya di perjalanan pulang sambil memperlihatkan dan menempelkan sticker albumnya karena selain ribet, juga sebelah tangannya akan terus memegang ponsel. bagaimana ia akan menempelkan sticker dengan sebelah tangan. managernya menyetirkan mobil, jadi mustahil dia minta tolong kepada managernya.

jeno mengikuti managernya memasuki mobil kemudian mobil itu keluar dari area parkir the show dengan keheningan jeno yang biasanya akan menanyakan ini dan itu kepada managernya jika dia sudah melakukan vlive di ruang tunggu the show. jeno sangat sedih sebenarnya. dari awal syuting the show sampai selesai, dia ingin segera melakukan vlive dan membuat fans terkejut karena ia membawa sticker yang nanti akan ada di album. dia juga ingin memberikan spoiler gerakan comebacknya di vlive ini.

sesampainya di area parkir dorm, jeno hendak keluar dari mobil sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh managernya, memberitahu bahwa dia akan melakukan vlive mingguannya dengan jaemin. tentu saja itu membuat jeno senang. moodnya yang daritadi buruk gara-gara mengira tidak akan melakukan vlive mingguannya kembali membaik. dan jeno tambah senang lagi saat dia tahu mereka akan menggunakan piyama untuk vlive ini. senyuman lebar terbit di bibirnya.

dengan tergesa-gesa, jeno keluar dari mobil, langsung berlari memasuki gedung dormnya. ia sudah tidak sabar. sungguh.

****

jaemin dan jeno baru selesai melakukan vlivenya. manager mereka juga sudah keluar dari dorm. mereka duduk di kursi yang jeno sebut kehilangan satu kakinya dan diganti oleh setumpuk buku.

"kayaknya aku gak bisa deh, ikutan nonton. apalagi film horror."

"kamu yakin gak mau ikut nonton film bareng? kasian loh jisung dari tadi udah nunggu kamu pulang biar bisa nonton bareng." jaemin menatap jeno intens. sebenarnya mereka sudah berjanji kepada si maknae mau menonton film bersama tadi siang sebelum jeno berangkat ke the show.

jeno menghela napas panjang, lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu jaemin. ingatannya berputar saat dia dan ten menonton film horror yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

"janji deh, gak bakalan takut. masa jeno yang berani ini takut sama film begituan." jaemin meyakinkan jeno dengan nada yang dibuat lucu. ia menyubit-nyubit pipi jeno karena melihat jeno yang memajukan bibirnya.

namun sepertinya rayuan jaemin gagal. jeno memfokuskan matanya pada ponselnya dan tidak menghiraukan jaemin yang dari tadi bicara dan memainkan pipinya. jaemin merasa agak kesal terhadap jeno. jeno sendiri sudah berjanji kepada jisung, tapi sekarang ia malah yang mengingkarinya.

jaemin berdiri secara tiba-tiba, membuat jeno yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya terhuyung kesamping, kemudian meninggalkan jeno tanpa sepatah katapun. jeno melihat kepergian jaemin dengan sedih. dia menunduk, hatinya terasa sakit saat jaemin marah kepadanya. jeno yakin jaemin pasti akan mendiamkannya seharian penuh.

****

jeno melangkah pelan, sepertinya filmnya belum lama diputar. dia kemudian duduk di karpet diantara jaemin dan jisung, renjun duduk di sebelah jisung, kemudian masuk kedalam selimut yang mereka bertiga pakai.

jeno memeluk jisung dari samping, tadi jisung melihatnya dengan datar saat jeno duduk berdesakan diantaranya dan jaemin. jisung tau jeno bermaksud ingin meminta maaf kepadanya. jadi, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi, terus mengusap-usap rambut jeno. jisung tau jeno tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. jisung tau jeno menyayanginya dengan caranya sendiri.

jeno melepaskan pelukannya di jisung, kemudian beralih memeluk jaemin dari samping. jaemin dari tadi tidak mengacuhkan kehadirannya, bahkan untuk sekedar melirik sekilas pun tidak. mata jaemin fokus ke layar yang menayangkan film us itu. jujur jeno ingin menangis, bahkan jaemin tidak memberikan reaksi apapun saat jeno memeluknya. mungkin seperti ini saat pasangan sedang bertengkar. bedanya dengan situasi jeno saat ini, jaemin bukan pasangan jeno, dan pasangan terdiri dari seorang pria dan seorang wanita bukan seorang pria dengan pria lainnya.

jeno menempelkan pipinya di bahu jaemin, mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke layar televisi. setidaknya dia dapat memeluk seseorang yang diam-diam dia cintai.

****

jeno menyesal tadi memfokuskan seluruh atensinya ke film horror itu. dia yang paranoid sekarang tidak bisa menutup matanya sama sekali. dia takut kalau saat dia tertidur, kembaran anehnya yang memakai pakaian serba merah membunuhnya, atau membunuh member lain, atau merebut jaemin darinya. tidak, tidak, tidak. opsi terakhir sepertinya yang paling buruk.

jeno bangun dari tempat tidurnya, keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar jaemin sekalian minta maaf kepada jaemin saat pagi nanti. kenapa tidak ke kamar jisung atau renjun. yang pertama, jisung tidurnya berantakan, tidak bisa diam, satu kasur terkelilingi olehnya saat tidur. yang kedua, jeno takut kalau renjun memarahinya saat dia bangun tidur, renjun tidak suka tidur sekasur dengan orang lain. 

jeno memasuki kamar jaemin, membuka pintu kamar itu dengan pelan. dia melihat jaemin sedang tidur terlentang menggunakan piyama yang sama dengan yang tadi dipakai untuk vlive dan tidak memakai selimut. jeno menutup pintunya, kemudian naik ke ranjang jaemin, menidurkan tubuhnya di samping jaemin yang, dengan tangan jaemin sebagai bantal. 

jeno menoleh ke jaemin, memainkan jarinya di bibir jaemin yang agak terbuka. kali pilihannya juga salah. ia memilih untuk tidak tidur dan melihat jaemin semalaman. mungkin terdengar seperti psycho aneh, tapi jeno peduli. jarinya terus memainkan bibir jaemin, kemudian turun untuk mengelus rahang tegas jaemin.

ah, jeno ingat. saat vlive tadi, dia menempelkan stiker di dada jaemin dan secara tidak sengaja yang menguntungkan, dia dapat merasakan dengan samar dada jaemin yang mulai timbul. dengan spontan, jeno menurunkan tangannya, langsung meraba dada jaemin. dia benar, dada jaemin mulai membidang.

penis jeno mulai mengeras, sungguh situasi ini sangat menguntungkannya mengingat jaemin kalau sudah tidur seperti mayat. sisi setan di pikirannya mengalahkan sisi malaikatnya.

'jika tidak sekarang, kapan lagi lee jeno? kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. lakukan cepat.' sisi setan jeno seolah berbisik di telinganya.

mengikuti perkataan sisi setan dan nalurinya, jeno bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mendudukan pantatnya diantara selangkangan jaemin. sial, kenapa penis jaemin sudah tegang? mata jeno sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu, tubuhnya condong ke depan sampai wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah jaemin. jeno menangkup wajah jaemin dan mulai menciumi bibir jaemin yang agak terbuka. jeno memasukan lidahnya kemulut jaemin walaupun tidak ada balasan dari jaemin.

mulut jeno turun ke leher jaemin, menciuminya tanpa meninggalkan bekas, tangannya sibuk melepaskan kancing piyama jaemin. setelah piyama jaemin terbuka, ciuman jeno turun ke dada jaemin, mengecup setiap inci kulit jaemin dan puting kecoklatan jaemin. lidah jeno terus terulur menjilat perut jaemin sampai sampai di pangkal celana jaemin.

jeno menurunkan celana jaemin sampai kelututnya, kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan celana dalam jaemin yang menggembung. mulut jeno terbuka, air liurnya menetes di ujung bibirnya. jeno menenggelamkan wajahnya di celana dalam jaemin, menghirup aroma kejantanan jaemin yang menguar yang membuat jeno mabuk. jeno mengecupi penis jaemin yang masih tertutup celana dalam, menjilat bagian paling atas yang sepertinya basah oleh precum.

karena tidak sabar, jeno menurukan celana dalam jaemin hingga terlihatlah penis jaemin yang sudah berdiri. walaupun jeno lelaki dan mempunyai harga diri tinggi soal penis, tapi harus jeno akui penis jaemin lebih besar dari penisnya.

tanpa menunggu lama, jeno langsung memasukan penis jaemin secara keseluruhan ke dalam mulutnya. merasakan setiap tekstur penis jaemin di mulutnya. jeno menaik-turunkan kepalanya didi penis jaemin, tangannya bekerja meremas bola kembar jaemin.

jeno menghentikan kegiatanya saat jaemin menggeliat tak nyaman. keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya, tapi setelahnya ia menghela napas lega karena jaemin kembali dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

jeno melanjutkan kegiatannya yang terganggu tadi, kini dia mulai menjilat penis jaemin dari ujung sampai pangkalnya. merasakan urat-urat penis jaemin di lidahnya, tangannya mngocok batang penis jaemin. jeno semakin bersemangat saat merasakan penis jaemin berkedut di tangannya. dia mengocok penis jaemin dengan cepat dan memasukan kepala penis jaemin kemulutnya.

jeno mendengar jaemin menggeram dalam tidurnya, mengangkat pinggulnya hingga penisnya masuk semua kemulut jeno, lalu menembakan cairannya di dalam mulut jeno, yang dengan senang hati menelannya tanpa ada yang keluar.

jeno membaringkan tubuhnya sebentar, dia rasa masih ada yang kurang. dia ingin merasakan penis jaemin di lubangnya. jeno menurunkan celana serta celana dalamnya sebatas paha. jari-jari tangannya di masukan ke dalam mulutnya. setelah di rasa cukup basah, ia memasukan satu jarinya kelubangnya. jeno menutup mulutnya untuk menahan desahan.ia takut jaemin terbangun dan merusak rencananya. jeno merasakan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

jeno memaju-mundurkan jarinya di lubangnya yang masih sangat sempit. setelah beberapa menit, menambahkan satu jari kemudian melakukan gerakan menggunting untuk meregangkan otot lubangnya. jeno memasukan jari ketiganya, memaju-mundurkan dengan cepat.

setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali menduduki selangkangan jaemin, menggoyang-goyangkan pantat telanjangnya di atas penis jaemin yang kembali mengeras. jeno mengangkat pantatnya, memegang penis jaemin dan mengarahkannya ke depan lubang jeno. secara perlahan jeno menurunkan pantatnya, hingga penis jaemin tertanam sempurna di lubangnya.

jeno mendiamkan beberapa saat penis jaemin agar dapat beradaptasi di lubangnya. jeno mulai menaik-turun tubuhnya. jeno melihat jaemin mengerutkan dahinya, serta tangannya yang meremas seprei. jeno mempercepat temponya, menaik-turunkan pantatnya. penis jeno sudah sangat tengang dan juga akan segera mengeluarkan cairannya.

jeno sempat berpikir untuk membiarkan cairan jaemin keluar di lubangnya, tapi dia pikir lagi akan sulit untuk membersihkannya, jadi saat penis jaemin berkedut di lubangnya, jeno langsung melepasnya dari lubangnya kemudian memasukan ke mulutnya dan saat itu juga jaemin orgasme kedua kalinya oleh jeno malam ini. setelah membersihkan penis jaemin dari sisa cairannya, jeno kembali menduduki penis jaemin yang sudah lemas, mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah sangat tegang.

"ahhh...jaeminhh..."

jeno mendesahkan nama jaemin saat cairannya menyemprot ke dada dan perut jaemin. jeno terengah-engah, mencoba bernapas dengan teratur. jeno menaikan kembali celananya dan turun dari ranjang untuk mengambil beberapa tisu untuk membersihkan cairannya di perut dan dada jaemin. setelah selesai, dia pergi kekamar mandi untuk membuang tisu itu ke kloset.

jeno kembali ke kamar jaemin, mengancingkan kembali piyama jaemin dan menaikan celananya. dia mengusap kening jaemin yang berkeringat, kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir jaemin, menidurkan kembali tubuhnya di samping jaemin.

'aku tidak percaya aku melakukanya. dengan jaemin. semoga saja aku dapat melakukan kembali suatu saat nanti. yah, walaupun tidak, setidaknya aku menjadi yang pertama untuk jaemin, bukan fans, bukan pacar ataupun istri masa depannya.' pikir jeno sebelum terlelap dengan nyenyak.

****

"kami pergi dulu. jangan mengacaukan dorm." perintah jaemin. jisung dan jeno yang sedang duduk di sofa hanya menangguk malas.

jaemin sudah memaafkan jeno. tadi pagi, jaemin bangun dengan jeno yang tertidur di atas tubuhnya. jaemin hanya tersenyum saat jeno membuka matanya dan langsung meminta maaf kepadnya soal kemarin malam. tentu saja jaemin memaafkannya, akan sangat tidak dewasa sekali kalau tidak memaafkan jeno karena hal yang sepele. oh, dan saat jaemin menanyakan kenapa jeno tidur di kamarnya, jeno menjawab dengan polos bahwa dia takut dan itu sudah cukup untuk jaemin tidak menanyakan hal lain lagi.

sekarang jaemin pergi membeli bahan makanan yang kosong di lemari es, sedangkan renjun di panggil manager untuk pergi ke gedung utama sm, bersama chenle. hingga tersisa jisung dan jeno yang sedang menonton drama sambil memakan snack. jeno hanya menggunakan kaos putih polos sleeveless dan hotpants setengah paha.

jeno tengah fokus menonton drama sebelum tangan jisung yang mengusap-usap pahanya yang terekspos menganggunya.

"jisung, ngapain sih? lepasin!" jeno agak membentak jisung.

"hyung, kau tau semalam aku hendak membangunkan jaemin-hyung untuk memasakanku makanan, tapi kau tau apa yang aku temui?"

jisung mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh jeno, berhasil membuat jeno terbaring di sofa dibawah kungkungannya. snack jeno sudah terjatuh berantakan dilantai. jisung semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga jeno, menjilat telinga jeno kemudian berbisik dengan suara rendahnya yang membuat tubuh jeno merinding.

"kalo jaemin-hyung tau apa yang kau lakukan semalam kepadanya, apa kau pikir jaemin akan mau memaafkanmu, ataupun yang paling buruk, apa mungkin dia masih ingin mengenalmu?"

tangan jisung mulai masuk kedalam jisung kaos jeno, mengusap perut dan dada jeno, terus memilin puting jeno.

"eunghh...jisunghhhh-ahhh...berhentihh..."

jisung mencium bibir jeno dan berbicara di sela-sela ciuman mereka. 

"kau tau hyung, punyaku tak kalah besar dengan punya jaemin-hyung."

jisung mencubit kedua puting jeno, pagutannya di bibir jeno tidak lepas.  
lidah jisung kini sudah masuk kedalam mulut jeno, mengabsen gigi rapi jeno dan saling bertukar saliva. 

"kita bisa saling menguntungkan, hyung. kau melayaniku, aku tidak akan memberitahukan apapun kepada jaemin-hyung. adil bukan?"

"ahhh..."

****

the end


End file.
